


a friend in need

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Taguchi needs help with his new plumbing.





	a friend in need

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo (gender play).

It’s a beautiful morning, but something seems off when Taguchi wakes up, and not he just because he’d had a few too many the night before.

As he sits up, yawning and stretching, something feels decidedly… bouncier. He drops his arms back to his sides slowly, and feels it again. Taguchi looks down at his chest and gasps a little bit.

He has _boobs_.

They’re very perky; he thinks they could be a little bigger, but they’re a nice handful. Now Taguchi thinks he kind of gets why girls always seem to wish for more cleavage. He fondles them for a few moments, running his thumbs across both nipples and getting a bit of a shock at how good it feels. The gentle touch causes him to feel the beginnings of arousal pool in his belly, and Taguchi stops what he’s doing to investigate beneath the sheets pooled around his waist.

It’s strange to look between his own legs and see nothing, at least less than what’s usually there. The nest of curls is familiar, though more trimmed, and each fingertip that trails down his hips and thighs leaves its own wake of tingles.

Girls, he quickly learns, are quite sensitive. It’s a different kind of turned on, one that gradually builds up as opposed to a sudden erection. He quite likes how it feels, especially when his touch gets closer to the new parts.

Recalling from his experience, he pushes a finger inside himself, wincing a little at the tightness. He tries to slow down, ease himself open, but his body clamps down in an active protest and Taguchi frowns. Despite his tingling skin, he’s not that wet, and he has no idea how to go about making it happen. The girls he’s been with are usually ready and raring to go by the time he gets down there.

Taguchi flops back onto his pillows, frowning to himself. This isn’t nearly as fun as he’d thought it would be.

He weighs his options. One, he can try again on his own; or two, he can ask for help. But who he can ask for help is almost more of a problem. Maybe Ohkura would be helpful, or he could at least get him in touch with the rest of Kanjani. That might be a bit much, though. Maybe someone a little closer to home would be okay. However, Taguchi is pretty sure that Nakamaru is scared of girls, and Ueda would burst into incredulous laughter at his predicament. Kame would probably be more interested in getting him dressed than undressed, so that wouldn’t work very well, either.

His only option seems to be to call Koki. He’d be in good hands, especially if his “Make U Wet” saga was any indication.

“You’re what,” Koki deadpans five minutes later, followed by a car horn and what sounds like Koki swearing under his breath.

“Are you driving?” Taguchi asks. “You should pull over.”

“That’s not…” Koki trails off, and Taguchi waits until he’s thrown his car into park. “You sound like you, but your voice is different. I mean, it’s the same, but higher. I don’t know.”

“Koki, calm down,” Taguchi says. “Just come over. I need your help.”

“With what?” Koki squeaks out. “I don’t know anything about girls. I have all brothers, remember? You at least have a sister—”

“I am not going to my sister about this,” Taguchi cuts him off. “And you’ve been with plenty of girls.”

Koki makes a sound like a deflating balloon as he presumably figures things out. “Oh boy.”

“No, _girl_ ,” Taguchi corrects him.

Once Koki seems to get over his shock, Taguchi feels a little better about the whole thing. He gets up long enough to unlock the door, and then returns to his bedroom; there’s not much reason to get dressed at this rate.

He doesn’t realize he’s dozed off until a gentle touch on his shoulder wakes him, and Taguchi opens his eyes to see Koki looming over him and looking a little awkward. “I guess we’ll get to it then,” he says, voice a little rough. Koki gestures vaguely at the sheets pulled up to Taguchi’s neck, and is very gentlemanly when he asks, “May I?”

Taguchi nods, somehow feeling nervous even though he and Koki have been naked around each other before. Must be the different parts making him feel like that.

“Wow,” Koki breathes out as he drags the sheets and blanket back. His eyes seem to be stuck at Taguchi’s chest. “You aren’t messing with me.”

He can’t help the affronted noise he lets slip, and Koki flushes a little as he tears his gaze away and back to Taguchi’s face. “They’re very nice, though,” he says, and that’s enough by way of apology for Taguchi. “May I touch them?”

Taguchi nods, holding his breath as Koki tentatively reaches for him. It feels even better when Koki touches his breasts, and he can’t help the little noise he lets slip as he says, “Stop standing there, get comfortable. And don’t stop what you’re doing right now.”

Koki tries to hide a smirk, but Taguchi still sees it. “You’re a bossy girl, aren’t you?” he teases, leaning down to press their lips together before Taguchi can so much as huff.

Kissing is so much different like this, especially with Koki’s fingers doing magical things to his breasts and nipples. His body squirms and his legs press together, his arousal accumulating with each flick and squeeze. He feels the new muscles inside him contract and thinks he could definitely finger himself right now, except that he’s suddenly shy about it.

Koki lowers himself on top of Taguchi and Taguchi gasps, giving Koki an opening to lick his way into Taguchi’s mouth. Something hard presses into Taguchi’s hip and he rocks up against it, knowing how good it feels on the other end and reveling in the deep groan Koki makes.

Fingers drift down his stomach and Koki chuckles when Taguchi blocks his path with closed thighs. “Open up for me,” he whispers, sliding his hand up the back of Taguchi’s legs to his ass. “I’m going to make you feel good.”

A few lingering kisses along Taguchi’s neck tickle a little, and he’s jolted into parting his legs when Koki nips the hollow of his throat. Koki drags a single finger along the crease of his thigh and further, his touch surprisingly gentle. It’s still a little shocking when Koki slips two fingers inside him. This time there’s nowhere near as much resistance as he’d encountered when he’d tried to finger himself earlier; this time it feels so much better.

As much as it feels good, it feels strange, too. Koki stops moving his fingers once he’s pressed the palm of his hand flush against Taguchi; he appreciates the careful handling. He wonders if this technically makes him a virgin again, but his train of thought is completely derailed when Koki finally begins to move his fingers.

The only sounds in the room are Taguchi’s increasing gasps and moans, and Koki’s occasional answering noises. Distracted by the motions of Koki’s sure fingers, one hand working him open while the other flicked and pinched his nipples, Taguchi doesn’t register that Koki has abandoned kissing him until a wet tongue flicks against his bellybutton. He looks down at Koki, who’s still putting his hands to good use and smirking up at him.

“Come on, Junno, let me do this,” he says, and Taguchi simply nods in response.

“Okay,” Taguchi gasps, his thighs spreading even more as Koki’s lips continue down. He feels a jolt of pleasure when Koki’s tongue flicks on the small bump that swells under his touch, his body rocking involuntarily with each of Koki’s quick licks. “Oh, fuck.”

Koki hums, clearly pleased with himself as he pushes his fingers in and out of Taguchi much more easily now. Taguchi feels the tension building inside him, his hands fisting the sheets as Koki speeds up both his tongue and fingers, and at least this feeling is familiar. He tries to warn Koki, then realizes he doesn’t have to and lets the tidal wave of ecstasy wash over him.

It’s nothing like orgasming as a man, Taguchi’s body continuing to convulse long after the initial release. He ends up pushing Koki’s head away but the fingers remain, becoming more pointed in their motions as Koki kisses his way up Taguchi’s chest, and Taguchi lifts his heavy eyelids in time to see Koki wipe his mouth and stare down at Taguchi with dark eyes.

“We can do that, too,” Koki says roughly, leaning back to wait for Taguchi’s response. Blindly, Taguchi reaches for his nightstand and pulls the drawer open; Koki stretches to pull a condom out and drops a sloppy kiss against the side of Taguchi’s neck.

Koki drops it in the middle of Taguchi’s chest and sits up to pull his shirt over his head; while he’s busy, Taguchi unbuckles his belt and pulls his jeans and underwear down just enough for their purposes. He tears open the condom and Koki takes it from him, rolling it on quickly.

Taguchi spreads his legs as wide as he can, unable to keep from moaning in response to the slow way Koki finally enters him. His muscles clench around Koki, feeling strange yet so very good, and the way Koki’s dick twitches inside of him feels just as strange. It seems that Koki feels the same way as his jaw drops for a second. “You’re pretty tight,” he gasps, leaning forward to bury his face against Taguchi’s neck.

Koki runs his hands down Taguchi’s sides and to his legs, urging him to wrap his legs around his waist. Then he stops moving completely, waiting for Taguchi to get things moving by rolling his hips upward.

“I wanna bend you over the dresser, Junno. We could both watch me fuck you in the mirror.”

That sends another surge of arousal through him, and Taguchi digs his nails into Koki’s shoulder blades. “Too much work to get there,” he gasps, but Koki keeps talking.

“But wouldn’t you wanna see it too, the way your breasts bounce every time I thrust?” Koki pauses to nibble along one of Taguchi’s collar bones before continuing. “I mean, we should make the most of this.”

“O-okay,” Taguchi agrees. It’s hard to speak with Koki moving inside him like he is, but then it’s gone and Taguchi feels strangely empty. Then he’s relocated off of the bed and across the room, where he braces himself on the edge of his dresser and arches as Koki pushes back into him from behind.

“Open your eyes,” Koki hisses into his ear, and Taguchi forces his eyelids up again. “Watch us.”

Taguchi doesn’t recognize himself; in fact, he feels like he’s watching a porno while acting one out simultaneously. The girl in the mirror is bouncing from the force of Koki’s thrusts, her breasts swaying back and forth until Koki reaches around to take them both in his hands. He thumbs both nipples and Taguchi explodes again, coming in an entirely different way that spikes all the way to his fingers and toes.

“Mm, Junno,” Koki whispers, his voice deep and gravelly, and Taguchi’s female body keeps convulsing with each thrust inside him. “We’re so hot together.”

Taguchi has to agree, trying his best to catch his breath. Everything feels even more sensitive than it had been when he’d first woken up this way, and he can’t help the way his eyes close when Koki begins to falter.

Koki finally stills inside him, hands squeezing Taguchi’s waist now, and lets out a filthy moan in his ear. It’s another strange feeling, Koki’s orgasm pulsing inside of him, and Taguchi feels another little aftershock throughout it.

Both of them are gasping for breath, and Koki is a warm weight on his back. After what seems like an eternity, Koki sighs and pulls out carefully. Taguchi doesn’t feel very steady on his feet, but Koki seems to realize this and helps him to perch on the end of the bed. There’s a little bit of an awkward silence, but then Koki clears his throat.

“So… provided you don’t change back if we rest for a few, would you wanna try that again in the shower?”

Taguchi nods, secretly hoping he doesn’t change back for a long time.


End file.
